Laestrygonian Empire
The Empire of Laestrygonia is one of four nations on the continent of Horae. THIS PAGE IS A WORK IN PROGRESS BUT I'VE BULLETPOINTED SOME DOC STUFF Profile * Laestrygonia is an empire thats absorbed other kingdoms and empires, its such a cesspool for immigrants, different languages, and like regional dialects. * Laestrygonia as an empire has consumed multiple other kingdoms and even rivalling empires in order to be at the strength it's at today. Its absorption of other places has made it a cultural cesspool. In retrospect it is multi diverse as its preceding kingdoms were all of different languages, customs, beliefs, and etc! * As you expect certain areas of Laestrygonia do vary in architecture due to a legitimate varying focused population. Because of this, Laestrygonia has become one of the largest architectural phenomenons within the world! Rivalled only by distant empires in other continents. * Though it is important to note that due to Laestrygonia's high tide and rather unusual shore erosion that most of their buildings are made to withstand water, floods, tsunamis, and heavy storms. (I'm assuming Laestrygonia is by the equator on this front, correct me if I'm wrong Bawk) It is mostly those with money and authority who have buildings or homes resistant to earthquakes as it has not yet become a valued and obvious commodity or regulation to have since earthquakes aren't entirely common nor do they ever reach to create unimaginable chaos. * There are certain places in Laestrygonia, Usually those that are populated by commoners that lack footing and can only be travelled via waterways. It's why theres a plethora of handy craftsmen who primrily profit off the creation of boats (ie canoes and etc), and strong swimmers. * Amun albeit recent joining of Laestrygonia has had a growing and eventually massive impact upon Laestrygonia's farming and crop production as they introduced different methods and localize terraforming upon another level and thereby bringing floating gardens within Laestrygonia with one or couple being named as national parks. * Laestrygonia has similar make of latin America, a lot of their economy revolves around the production of coffee, sugar, tobacco, cacao, they also probably make the large percentage of the international market concerning avocado, pineapples, papaya, guava, cashews, Brazil nut and etc. History * The entire history itself evolves from their original nomadic tendencies as all humans used to be, They all followed generally their food source which could range from fish to whatever else may have been in the ocean. They were sailors first and foremost, seldom spending time on land as this was their lifestyle and how they survived. In a way it was also their entertainment and sport. The first settlers of the summer region had all come from different groups who competitively fought for the same food source or traveling route because to give up your water route means you're 1) Joining their group 2) Giving up your long-held history and possible resources hidden along the way by yourselves and your ancestors which can include mementos as well Culture * You can usually ascertain a difference in status between Laestrygonians between those who have swimmer bodytypes and those who don't. Often those who don't are rich, officials, nobility and etc. Though at the very least, the muscle mass is a given that is shared amongst them all. * Laestrygonians have a natural strength in brawl due to market battling, friendly interactions, regular competitions, and etc. * Laestrygonia's prolific corruption issue and the normalized toxic familial behavior is probably widely known about but not acknowledged due to a long time and withstanding belief about individualism, strength, and the idea that its ok due to the older generation experiencing similar. It's a historic behavior that dates back farther than most people realize and actively discussing the flaws in their tradition and culture is something most people are unprepared for due to a lack of validation in their experiences. This makes a lot of the country either very straightforward or very reclusive or a mixture of the two. * Laestrygonians have amazing mental fortitude but an inability to bring attention to their lack of coping mechanisms that they all have. Its actually...disturbingly normal for how often Laestrygonians may shut down when forcibly confronted about certain aspects or things in their life. * In positive light of this though, at the very least due to the usual nature of their blood relationships. Laestrygonians have an insanely strong sense of found family and self built community. While many of them arent properly equipped or emotionally prepared to be parents. As friends and chosen family, they're excellent. Theres a strong bond there that takes from a sense of belonging. You can often count on Laestrygonians as friends who devote themselves to each other and place an emphasis on their relations because it's a lot more meaningful to find those who you can connect with when you come from spaces lacking emotional viability Politics * Politics Traditions and Holidays * There is a cheese holiday, Cheese race. Trivia * Laestrygonia's national tree is the royal poinciana. * Their national animal is their native amuni sea wyverns * Laestrygonia’s national gem is Larimar * One of its largest industries concerning international trade is its distribution of rubber which is one of its best markets concerning Eden. Noble Houses